User talk:Gab801
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Gab801! Thanks for your edit to the Law of Corrosion page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Perchan (Talk) 09:35, October 13, 2012 Sorry Sorry, Canaria is a unique town to me and I don't really allow people to use my locations. I made an exception to FbAddict at the beggining because the continent is big and I didn't have many plans at the time, and he had decent pages. Your articles are not bad, au contraire, my friend! But, I'm not much of an RP'er or a person that shares projects because I have plans for it already. Sorry again :( ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 16:04, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Please, specify what you mean... I don't really understand. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 16:18, October 18, 2012 (UTC) If you mean making a guild and having your members do missions in my town, I don't really mind, just make it on your story. I was never much of an RP'er. And please don't change how the town works, interference like murders of innocents or destruction of buildings is not allowed, since it will change it. However, a bad guy that goes to the town and your guild kills him is OK. However, since your description is vague and short, this message may be completely wrong from the start :P ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 16:11, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Seraph Haven Job Request you need more members so, if I have this right... Name: Kayla Serene User: Leengard Ustan Job: Recruitment of Notus Ouranos I think that's how it goes...Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ah, k, got a little confused because one of the two jobs you had on the page was Recruitment so yeah... anyway, thanks Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:53, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ya...I'm not gonna try again with the job request thing, but here are some images I found on google that may help you with the Seraph Haven building, feel free to say no to all of them (they're just options and you don't actually need to pick one if you don't like any of them) Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:44, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll remember that for next time I do this (if you don't find an image you like before I get around to it again) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:28, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey man I left a few comments on your guild page and was wondering if I could make a member?--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:28, October 21, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by use the recruit job? --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:04, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Almost give me 20 more minutes True-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:25, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay I left a cooment on that recruitment page you made for Tsunayoshi Ouma True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:12, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 17:19, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely no idea, and sign your messages using four of "~"--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Done and done~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:52, October 19, 2013 (UTC) if True-Clown is willing to move his character over to the next guild, then I will too and if he wants to try and pick the guild up, then I'll help him Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:22, October 20, 2013 (UTC)